concordfandomcom-20200214-history
The MasterHarper of Pern: Chapter 10
Covers the Turns 2LI409-414 (2466-2471 AL) Robinton spends three Turns at , learning much about the administration of a Hold. Faroguy, Robinton sees, is an efficient and decisive Lord Holder, with a major "blind spot" concerning Fax, whom Mallan speculated might've actually been his son, rather than nephew. Lobirn rejected that idea. While at High Reaches, Robinton loses his virginity to a pretty girl named Sitta, thanks to Mallan's contriving. Her friends Marcine and Triana had also hoped to get Robinton. During his last year in High Reaches, Carola takes ill and dies, leaving Jora as Weyrwoman. F'lon complains bitterly about Jora being the new Weyrwoman. Robinton returns to the Harper Hall shortly after this. Faroguy surprised Robinton by giving him a fat purse of marks in reward for his service. F'lon transports Robinton to the Harper Hall. Robinton meets the adolescent Silvina, and is quite impressed at how much she'd grown, as is she by him. Robinton reports to Gennel on his stay at High Reaches, and repeats his suspicions about Fax. Gennel, while agreeing that Fax is a danger, tells him there's nothing they can do. He tells him that it's best to avoid places where a Harper's life may be endangered. Robinton spends some time with his mother, before being sent to Benden Hold, this time by ship, rather than by dragonback. Gennel tells him that he's better off not going by dragon, as there is a bit of hostility between Lord Holder Maidir on the one hand, and S'loner and F'lon on the other. F'lon encourages Robinton to go after Silvina. Merelan mentioned that Petiron was in , performing special music for an espousal. She also noticed Silvina's interest in her son, and approved of it. Robinton tells Merelan about Lobirn's laughing fit upon discovering his music. Robinton had no time to develop a relationship with Silvina, however, before he had to leave for Benden. The journey was a long one, by ship, runnerbeast, and foot, giving Robinton a better understanding of the true size of the Northern Continent. Robinton learns that he can sail without seasickness. He also discovers the Dawn Sisters. On his travel to Benden by runnerbeast, he stops at numerous small holds, all of whom were more than happy to provide him with a meal and bed in exchange for songs. He would offer to pay, but they'd never accept. One night, however, on the last day of his trip, he stops at a small cothold whose owner, Targus, didn't like harpers, though his wife insisted that he allow him in. Robinton paid a half-mark for room and board, and sang for the wife and children, while the husband sat outside. Upon arriving at Benden, he is met by Raid, who does not initially recognize Robinton. Lady Hayara eagerly welcomes him, apologizing for her husband's absence, and informing him that Maizella was about to be espoused to a fine young holder, and continued blabering. Robinton meets Evarel, who has a severe case of joint-ail (arthritis). During his stay at Benden, Robinton lived in the same apartment as Evarel, which in turn was the same apartment he and his mother had stayed in during his first visit to Benden. Robinton immerses himself in his new duties as journeyman. At the end of Robinton's first Turn at Benden, Evarel leaves, taking up an offer at , where the weather is far warmer. In 414, S'loner's Chendith flew Jora's Nemorth, producing a clutch of 20. F'lon was bitter about how long Nemorth took to go into season (8 Turns!), blaming it on Jora's immaturity and fearfulness. Robinton attends Nemorth's first Hatching. Robinton meets Jora for the first time. She was already getting overweight by this time, and S'loner clearly did not much care for his new weyrmate. Robinton begins playing for the Weyr. Robinton plays a few new songs. He also plays the Question Song, which does not get as good a reaction as he'd hoped. C'gan, Maizella, and R'yar join him in singing. During the concert, Maidir and S'loner patched up their differences. S'loner offers to take Maidir back to the Hold. An accident of some sort occured between, and both Maidir and S'loner, with his dragon, were lost. Tinamon, healer at the Weyr, theorized that S'loner had a heart attack between, which would've caused his dragon to suicide, ignoring his passenger. Raid immediately took control of the Hold. In the Weyr, C'rob, M'ridin, and C'vrel. For six years, the Weyr was without an actual Weyrleader. Characters Introduced *Brodo - son of Kulla and Targus *Cording - Husband of Maizella, "fish-faced", but prosperous *Erkin - son of Targus and Kulla *Evarel *Jora *Kulla - wife of Targus *Marcine *Mosser - son of Targus and Kulla *Sitta *Sheve - son of Targus and Kulla *Sortie - son of Targus and Kulla *Targus - cotholder at , husband of Kulla *Tinamon *Triana Characters Appearing *Bertice *C'rob *C'vrel *Faroguy *F'lon *Gennel *Hayara *Kubisa *Lobirn *Lorra *Maizella *Mallan *Merelan *M'ridin *Raid *Robinton *Silvina Characters Mentioned *Carola *Evelene *Farvene *Fax *Hayara *Hayon *Maidir *Petiron *Shonagar *S'loner *T'rell - Weyrlingmaster *Wonegal - MasterVinter at Benden *Yorag - Benden's masterhealer M10